Son of a Watchman
by DudeTheAlmighty
Summary: The story of a masked hero and his son. Reviews are welcome. New chapters every week or so.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of a Watchmen**

The date was July 4th, 1976. A young man of about 18 rustled his dark red hair nervously as he walked down the empty New York street, feeling uncomfortable and uneasy. It was the day he'd been waiting for since he was a kid,since his mother told him the truth. The truth that his father was not dead. Now, the boy was free, with his mother buried. Free to finally meet the man most important in his life, the man he never knew.

He rounded the corner, coming across the mansion he hoped his father would be at. According to the description his mother gave him while on her death bed, his father was not one for partying, or joy for that matter, and therefore would not be celebrating the nation's birthday in the streets as everyone else.

Quickly, with the grace of an Olympic gymnast and the speed of a marathon runner, he clamored over the gate separating the beautiful mansion from the dark and dusty streets of the Big Apple. He slowly walked up towards the doorway of the mansion, considering his actions._ It isn't too late to back out now_ , he thought,_ you heard what she said about him. You know who he is. What he is. It isn't too late to leave. _

He stoped right in front of the door, a pensive yet determined look appeared on his face._ No, _he thought_. You can't quit now. _

He rang the bell on the intercom. "He...hello?!", an old and somewhat tipsy sounding voice called out to him via the speakers, "Who is this? How'd y..you get in? The gate's closed".

"I climbed. Will you please let me in, it's very important."

"You didn't an..answer me", the drunken voice replied, "Who are you?"

The teenager sighed. "My name is Walter Kovacs Jr., now please, let me in".


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of a Watchman**

There wass silence from the intercom. Walter stood at the door, confused. _Is there a problem with the electrical wiring?_

Then suddenly the intercom came alive. The once intoxicated voice came out, clear and resolved. "Wait just a moment'.

The door swung open. Framed in the door way was a middle aged, somewhat portly gentleman with slicked back blonde and white hair, wearing a business casual outfit with a monogram on the chest pocket matching the one on the gate. "Follow me".

The boy was a bit befuddled. "I..."

"There is no time for that now. Please follow me".

The gentleman led him through the wood paneled hallways, toward the back of the house. "I'm sorry", Walter said, somewhat confused by the abruptness of the older man, "I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Nelson Gardner", the older man replied, "but as I said, there will be time for introductions and the like latter. Now if you will follow me right through here." They walked into a lounge room, with two L couches surrounding a grand fireplace.

Seated in the couches were a beautiful young brunette woman, a bespectacled, somewhat timid looking guy, and a blonde, striking-looking man. "This is Laurel Juspezyk, Daniel Dreiberg, and Adrian Veidt."

"Err...hi" Walter was uncomfortable to say the least. He recognized Laurie from new bulletins, and knew she was involved with Dr. Manhattan himself, and Veidt was known world wide, having revealed himself as a hero a year ago. The sheer amount of fame these two projected on him was overwhelming.

There was a short period of silence as the group of heroes sized up the supposed son of their colleague. Dreiberg was the first to break the quiet. "Are you really Walter Kovac's son?"

"Yes I am.", Kovacs junior replied, "or at least, I think I am..."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Adrian, don't be so cold to the boy", Laurie said as she got up from her seat, and walked over to the younger and less intimidating Kovacs. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Walter, I'm Laurel, but you can call me Laurie."

"N...nice to meet you too". The woman was stunning, and making the young man quite flustered.

"I'd hate to break up the pleasantries", the elder Gardner said, "But I agree with Dan. I think we need some evidence that you are actually the son of...well...you know. Do you have any proof?"

"Oh...well yeah", Walter thrust his hands into his pockets, and pulled out an envelope. "Just this."

Gardner opened the envelope and examined the "evidence"

"My god..."

"What is it, Uncle Nelson?"

"Come here"

The three other heroes surrounded their elder. "Holy shit", Dreiberg uttered.

They were gawking at the photograph. It was a picture of two people, a beautiful, sweet looking woman and a somewhat ugly red headed man, sitting on a park bench together. The man looked very uncomfortable, but the woman looked very happy and joyous.

"Dan, is that him?"

"Yes it is", Dan replied softly. He turned to Walter junior, "That woman, she's your mother?"

"Yes. Or at least she was", the teenager replied, quietly saying the last sentence to himself.

"I didn't take HIM to be the romantic type", Miss Juspezyk said somewhat sarcastically.

"Mom said he wasn't", Walter said in a somber tone

"What does that letter say, Nelson". The former marine had been thoughtfully reading the letter in question.

"_Dear Walter,_", Nelson read allowed, "_I know what we had didn't end on the best of terms. We went different paths, and I have grown to accept that. Firstly, I want you to know that I don't resent you. I know why you did the things you did. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you, and I'm sorry you never got to know your family. Please know that it wasn't out of spite or sadness or jealousy that I withheld your boy from you. I knew what kind of life you were living, and I know what kind of boy your boy is. He would have wanted to follow in your footsteps, and I just couldn't bear to have that happen. I don't have much time left. The doctor says three to four months at the time I am writing this. I just wanted you to know the truth. There is nothing I can do to prevent you and your son from knowing each other now, so if you are reading this, Walter, if he has decided to deliver this to you, then please, please watch over our baby boy. Forever yours, Alice_".

Stunned and saddened silence filled the room. "_P.S._", Gardner continued, "_Enclosed in this envelope is evidence of your paternity, along with my most treasured keepsake. I love you, Walter. Goodbye_."

"Wow...", Walter said very softly, "She..she told me not to read it until I delivered it to him...she must have really cared for him."

"This evidence seems very concrete", Adrian said as he looked over the DNA test sheet, "It...it would appear you really are his son."

"Who's son?"

Everyone turned around to look at the raspy voice that had just spoke. Standing in the doorway, was a dark figure, adorned in a trench coat and fedora, with mysterious and inky patterns swirling on his face.

"R..Rorschach...You're back."

"...Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of a Watchman**

Sorry for the delay. School's been murder. 

You could cut the tension with a knife. Eyes were on Rorschach, trying to gauge his reaction. The ink blots on his stark white mask move to his forehead as he tries to take in the situation

"Dad?", the gravely voice said in a harsh, unfeeling tone, "What is this? Who is this...kid? Why is he here?" They were less of questions, and more of commands.

Adrian, being the boldest and smartest, took the initiative to explain. "Rorschach...I think if you read this it will broaden your grasp on the situation". He gathered the pieces of evidence from the others and extended it to Rorschach.

"Hurm". The feared vigilante took the envelope of evidence in hand and examined it. He scanned the letter, ink blots quickly forming around his eyes and cheeks. He then quickly glanced at the test results, and finally, took out the photo.

There was a long pause as he stared at the photo. It felt like hours, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. Finally the silence was broken by what sounded like a stiffed sob from the masked anti hero himself. Walter Jr. tentatively walked over to his father. "Dad I..."

"Get out."

"What? Rorschach what do you..."

"All of you", he said, his monotone voice filled with forcibly repressed emotion. He pointed to his son. "All of you but him leave."

"Rorschach. I don't think that is a good idea."

Rorschach turned threateningly to his partner. "Daniel. Leave. Now."

Daniel was shocked. That tone of Rorschach's voice was normally reserved for switch blade wielding rapists and murderers. "R..right..ok."

The others left the room. Rorschach shut and locked the door behind them. Walter Jr. was worried. He braced himself against a table, not knowing what his father would do. Rorschach starred at his son right in his eyes, examining the fear and uncertainty, but also a sense of confidence.

Walter Sr. quickly took of his mask, revealing his dirty hair and intimidating, and brutal face. He starred at his son, observing how much he looked like his mother, and punched him in the face, or he would have, of Walter Jr. didn't catch his arm by the wrist within milliseconds.

The father looked at his boy and in a deep, monotone voice, said "My son". The two men embraced in a tight squeeze. While on the outside they weren't crying, their wrinkled foreheads and strong embrace were just as emotional.


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of a Watchman**

****Latest chapter took a while. I had some serious writer's block. Anywho here ya go.

"So, where are you planning on staying", Dan Drieberg said whilst munching on a bagel.

"Dunno. I sure as hell can't keep staying in my hotel. Thing is bleeding me dry."

It was two weeks since Walter Jr. met Walter Sr. for the first time, and the transitioning was a bit awkward, to say the least. Walter didn't know how to act around his father, who would either be very stoic around him, or berate him with endless and random questions.

_Nixon. Yes or no., No? Where did you go to school?, Who was your English teacher? How many kids did he have? 3? Hurm. Bad number._

The only meaningful thing that occurred since their initial embrace in the lounge was the "discussion" they had a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_ "Election coming up soon"_

_ Walter Jr. looked up from his burger. "Uhh...yeah it is, Dad."_

_ "Vote?", Rorschach said offhandedly as he ate his ritualistic can of lunch time beans._

_ "This will be my first opportunity. I wouldn't miss it."_

_ "Who for?"_

_ "...What"_

_ "Who for?", the infamous vigilante repeated, putting his beans down on the restaurant's table._

_ "That is a little personal to ask, don't you think Dad?", Walter Jr. said a bit too nervously._

_ "Isn't. Who are you going to vote for, Walter?"_

_ "Ugh...I don't know...Kennedy I guess"._

_ There was a loud thunk and a yelp of pain as Rorschach threw his can of beans at his son,_

_ "Oww Dad! What the fuck?!", Walter yelled as he clutched his forehead, attracting the attention of the other diners._

_ "Edward Kennedy is a commie appeasing liberal homosexual."_

_ "What?!"_

_ "He is a fat, phony, smooth talker."_

_ "So you hit me with beans?!"_

_ "Yes", Walter Sr. said to Jr. as he got up from the table._

_ "Fucking psycho", his son begrudgingly uttered as he followed his father out the door._

"You could move in with him you know."

Walter was dragged away from his thoughts as he looked up to the cowled owl-man speaking to him. "What?"

"Why don't you just move in with your father?"

Walter thought of this for a moment. Sure his father was not what you would call an...ordinary parent, but Walter doubted he'd say no if he asked to move in. Then again, he did see his father's apartment when he was picking him up for dinner the day before, and it was a little too "modest" for more than one person.

"I don't think that is a good idea".

"Hmm. I guess not", Nite Owl said as he brushed bagel crumbs of his gloved hands, "Your old man isn't the breakfast in bed type".

"No he is not".

"Well, time for patrol", Drieberg sighed as he exited the kitchen of his home, "See ya later, sport. Lock up the place when you leave."

"Sure thing, Dan".

Nite Owl left the room and walked down to his basement. Walter waited until he was sure Archie was out of the area. He then got out of his chair, washed the dishes and utensils in the room, and locked the front door.

Then he walked back towards the living room, and picked up a suit case he left in there earlier. He took out its contents: a black business suit and a matching fedora, with padded dress shoes and a dark red tie. He put them on, and proceeded back to the kitchen, towards the rear door. He then took out from his jacket pocket a green mask with cut outs for the eyes, hair, and mouth, put it on. and walked out of the door.

"Time for patrol".


End file.
